Terrible triplets
by goldennarmyman
Summary: We all know the normal dragon ball story but what if goku had 4 kids instead of 2 hmm well find out in Terible triplets(dbz to dbgt and movies included)(also the bt were i said kane gets special beam canon i ment Gokan ok thats all)


Me: Hi guys i'm back with my next fanfic the other two i deleted because i don't know what to do with them so i decided to make this one oh btw i don't own DBZ oh say hi to the twins that are brothers of gohan in this.

Goken: hi i'm goken i have Teen Gohan hair my dads Gi and my signature attacks are Spirit blaster HAA, Spirit blaster Giga Stardust Breaker, ve kinds of sport blaster and all for one sayions and nameks attack and I train not study.

Gokan: I'm Goken's other bro gokan like him i'm a warrior not a studyer i have a Gi like my father's and my signature attack is Spirit explosion Spirit blas and the sayions and namekians attack

Me: well that's them alright they can use other moves and goken can use blue kaioken and later on go kane learns the special beam cannon.

Goken: i also learn a new…

Gokan: DON'T SPOIL THE STORY

Me: yes ignore that bit Goken likes to…..show off again enjoy oh and the farmer it it's dbz abridged because it's funny and i don't know the actual words of that part of some of the others but the others i can change but this i can't i don't own dragon ball abridged either.

Chapter 1 Raditz appears

Saiyan Saga

It was a peaceful day when suddenly a pace pod crashes into the earth. "OH NO MY MARIJUANA PATCH!" Shouts a farmer "wait no my carrot patch" he says realising that drugs were illegal "yea my carrot patch," The farmer then thinks "now to do what any innocent american would do in this situation…. get meh gun" he jumps in his car and then drive to the crashed space pod were a shadow is getting out of the space pod.

"Holy crap it's sonic the hedgehog wait no it's an alien holy Sh*t it's an alien" says the farmer

"finally on this dead planet wait what the crap did Kakarot screw this up oh god dammit i knew we would have sent Turls" says the alien.

" better think of something cool to say to make him stop" thinks the farmer "Hey You!" shouts the farmer thinking "genius farmer genius"

"oh looks here he thinks he's people lets see your powerlevel little human" says the aliens scanning his pl with his scouter 5 huh " says the alien

"Protect me gunshot the farmor shooting the alien.

The alien grabs the bullet and says "hey no bad human" he then flks the bullet at the farmer and the farmer says

"dmait i'm only to good" he then then dies.

"bad" says the alien "now get back up and tell me you're sorry human human?" the alien then sighs and says "so this is why dad said i couldn't keep apuul"

~intro song plays dragon soul i guse~

Meanwhile in the mountains piccolo is standing still when the alien appears and shouts "You're not kakarot i'm going to the higher power levels bye greeny" he then flies of.

Piccolo sighs and says "was that sonic the hedgehog?"

Meanwhile at kame house a woman walks inside the house and Krillin says "boobs i mean bulma hi."

Confused Bulma says "hi whatcha doing

An old man then jumps up and looks down bulma's bra and she bitch slaps him into a wardrobe which collapses to be filled with porn mags.

"Your perverted old master!" She screams and krillin says

"that's a bit harsh"

They walk outside to see Son Goku with his kids Son Gohan, Son Gokan and Son Goken and Goku says "Hi guys these are my sons Goken Gokan and Gohan say hi guys" the three boys say and and suddenly the alien comes and says "Ahh Kakarot i've found you it's me your brother Raditz"

"what?" says goku

krillin walks up to him gets bitch slapped into a house Raditz explains to Goku about his race takes Goken Gokan and Gohan then flies off and the episode ends.

###########################################################################

Me: ok guys sorry is i did any parts wrong and i'll also add more description but if you have any ideas tell me.

Goken: you made the story up in your head

Gokan: you better tell your friend to help you since he owns me.

Me: don't worry yea my friend owns Gokan i'll get him to help well guys goodnight and cya in the next episode of

Dragon ball z terrible triplets.


End file.
